The Reasons of Naras and Medics
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Sequel to Of Avengers and Clouds and Cherry Blossoms. Shika and Sakura hang out...and Sakura tells Shikamaru what she told Sasuke when she turned him down... 'Nara? Why do you like him, anyway' 'Well, he's cute, smart, and adorable' ShikaSaku.


**Hi people...erm... -pokes fingers together- This is the sequel to _Of Avengers and Clouds and Cherry Blossoms_. I felt as if I kinda just ENDED it, so i gave you a sequel...also so you can see what Sakura told Sasuke... -snickers- Shikamaru's parents make an appearance in this one.. -snickers again- Lolz.**

**I might even do a few more oneshot sequels after these...hmm...I dunno...**

**This was fun to write...**

**Okay, just to set y'll up...This is a few days after the'ye first together (the first day being when Shikamaru and Sakura meet on the hill). So, um, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, of which is nothing.**

**Yup._

* * *

_ **

_The Reasons of Naras and Medics_

_**Sequel to Of Avengers and Clouds and Cherry Blossoms**_

"SHIKAMARU! GET INSIDE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud female voice screamed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome," He muttered, referring to his mother screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SHIKAMARU!!!! YOU HAVE SOMEONE HERE TO VISIT YOU!!!!"

"I'M COMING!" He yelled at his mom, getting-slowly-up off the ground and walking inside.

"What's she yelling about now?" His father asked.

"Troublesome. Someone's here to see me," Shikamaru muttered, dusting off his chuunin vest.

"Well. Better get going before she blows her top of-"

"SHIKAMARU NARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Never mind."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. "Yeah mom?"

"You've got someone here!" His mother said sweetly.

Shikamaru arched a brow. He heard a feminine giggle, and pink hair peeked from on the couch. 'Hey Shikamaru!" Sakura's voice said.

"Sakura," He said. The pink-haired medic nodded, and jumped off the couch.

She walked over to him and KISSED HIM on the cheek.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" His mother erupted.

Shikamaru gulped. Sakura laughed. "It's my fault. I asked him to keep it quiet for a while…" Sakura smiled.

"Oh." His mother smiled. "Bye then!" And she went into the kitchen.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, leaning forehead and kissing Sakura. She kissed back.

"I don't get it. Why don't you like her? She's plenty nice," Sakura asked, confused, as Shikamaru led her up to his room.

"Troublesome. She's only that way to the females of this planet," Shikamaru grumbled.

Sakura laughed at her boyfriend. "You're acting like such a little child!" She giggled.

He smirked. "You like that though, don't cha?"

She smirked back. "Yeah I do." And she kissed him.

They reached his room. He laid on his bed and she got on top of him, playing with his chuunin vest.

"Hey. SO did you tell the Uchiha yet?" Shikamaru questioned, grabbing one of her pink locks.

Her laughter burst out all over his room. "Yeah!" She giggled. "Oh, you should've seen his face!"

"What did you tell him?" He asked, kinda of curious.

"We-eeell…"

_Flashback_

"_So Sakura. What's your answer." Sasuke stated cockily. He thought he had NO reason to ask, of course she would accept._

"_Sorry Sasuke! I have a boyfriend!" Sakura chirped._

"_WHAT???" Naruto erupted. "SINCE WHEN?"_

"_Um, since I aksed some advice from Shika-kun!" Sakura giggled._

"_Nara? The lazy-ass?"_

"_HEY!" Sakura protested. Naruto fell over. _

"_Why Shikamaru? And not meeeeeeeeee?" Naruto wailed._

"_Sorry, Naruto, but Hinata likes you A LOT! And since she's my friend, I can't go out with someone she likes! And Sasuke, you're just too late!"_

"_What do you SEE in the Nara?" Sasuke asked, pissed that she had denied him._

"_We-eeell, he's smart, cute, and adorable!" She said. "Bye guys! I gotta go! My shift at the hospital starts soon!"_

_End Flashback_

Shikamaru smirked. "You think I'm adorable?"

Sakura grinned down at him. "And cute! And snuggly! Since, for you, it's probably 'too troublesome' to go anywhere!" She laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him.

"You got that right,' He wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing her unique smell.

They stayed that way for quite a while, getting comfortable. Then Sakura said something Shikamaru wished she hadn't.

"Shika? What're we going to tell Ino?"

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

**Lol! i thought that was a funny way to end this one...I guess I do have to make one of them letting Ino in on their realtionship...**

**DAMMIT!**

**Grr...**

**-silence-**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: ... -sweatdrops-**

**SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: A lot... -shifty eyes- **

**-stares- Whatever.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS! I really don't care if you flame me for this, since I'm TRYING to figure out how to write ShikaSaku better...**

**Erm. Yes. If you haven't done so already, please ready the GaaSaku oneshot I posted earlier today, _Beautiful, Broken Angel_.**

**BYe...**

**MaybelleDragon**


End file.
